The Life I Have To Live
by Ethiopian0909
Summary: Kori Anders doesn't have an easy life. She live with her alcoholic older sister who abuses her and a younger brother, Ryan, who is the only person in the world nice to her. Kori and Ryan work so that they can pay for essentials. Now she has to go back to school, the place she dreads the most. Can she put up with school work and doing a project with school playboy Dick Grayson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm excited to get this started. Since this is my first fanfic, maybe some of you guys can give me some constructive criticism or just give me comments so I know what you guys are feeling about this fanfic. So this is basically the character list for at least this chapter:**

 **Richard (Dick) Grayson/Robin: School Playboy/millionaire**

 **Korina (Kori) Anders/Starfire: quiet girl in the background**

 **Barbara (Babs) Gordon/batgirl: Dick's on again off again girlfriend**

 **Victor (Vic) Stone/Cyborg: School jock/best friends with Dick and Gar**

 **Karen (Bee) Beecher/Bumblebee: Head cheerleader/ Vic's girlfriend**

 **Garfield (Gar) Logan/Beastboy: Class clown/ best friends with Vic and "Rae"**

 **Rachel "Rae" Roth/Raven: Goth/ best friends with Gar and Bee**

 **Wallace (Wally) West/Kid Flash: Other class clown/ best friends with Gar**

 **Jenifer (Jenny) Hex/Jinx: Kind of goth/Wally's girlfriend**

 **Katrina (Kitten) Moth/Kitten: School slut/obsessed with Dick/Hates Kori**

 **And now to start the book…..**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Kori's POV:**

"KORI! GET YOUR ASS UP YOU'RE TAKING RYAN TO SCHOOL!" My older sister, Komi yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Today is the first day of school. _Great! I love waking up to my sister screaming at me._ I thought. I glanced at the clock _7:00 AM. I'm already late. This day couldn't possibly get any worse._ That's where I was wrong.

 **XXX**

After taking a shower and changing into some ripped jeans and a dark green hoodie, I walked downstairs to see my younger brother, Ryan, by the door. Ryan is the only person in my life that I feel I truly care for. I actually think that Ryan is the most optimistic person I've ever seen. After our parents were killed, we were inseparable. I really felt bad for him since our parents died when he was 6. I don't think he really remembers them that well. Ryan was also there for me when our parents died. He was always there to make me feel better and was there when I was grieving. Our older sister Komi on the other hand, didn't show any emotion at all when we watched are parents being killed right in front of us. Ryan and I tried to comfort her and be there for her, but she didn't want to be near us really. She dealt with grieving by drinking with her friends, and then taking everything out on me. Since she was 18, when our parents died we were forced to live with her. We've been moving from place to place, but finally stopped at Jump City two years ago. But it doesn't really feel like she lives in the house anymore. She never at home. She's either out drinking or in some random dude's bed.

"Ryan, are you ready for school? It's kinda getting late." I said.

"Yup! I'm ready let's get out of here!" Ryan said looking in the direction of where Komi was smoking on the couch.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed two apples for our breakfast.

I handed Ryan an apple, "Let's go, Ry," I whispered so we wouldn't be noticed by our sister.

 **XXX**

We walked into school. "Bye" Ryan said hugging me.

"Bye, Ry. Be good. I'm not going to wait for you outside if you get a detention." I said jokingly.

"Uh, Kori? How many detentions did you get last year compared to me?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Shut up," I laughed. Something I only do when I'm around Ryan.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Ryan said laughing. The bell rang.

"Shit! We're late! Bye Kori!" Ryan yelled across the hall.

I walked into my next class while the teacher had already started teaching. I opened the door, and the all eyes were on me.

"What's your excuse for coming into my class ten minutes late, Ms. Anders?" My physics teacher, Mr. Light asked.

 _Great. Now I have to make up an excuse._ "I had to show my younger brother to his class," I lied.

"Come late again and that's a detention, Ms. Anders," Mr. Light said.

"Whatever," I grumbled as I walked to the back of the class to my seat.

Walking to my seat I passed the geeks, jocks, preps, cheerleaders, rich kids, and a goth. They all stared at me, and I just pulled my hoodie over my head and sat at my seat. It's actually really weird that we have such a diversity of high school students in one class.

I put my head on my desk and started to dose off. Mr. Light couldn't notice me since I was in the back so _why not!_

About twenty minutes later, I heard Mr. Light taking about some project. _Great._ I thought. _First day of school and we are already assigned a project._ I lifted my head up so I could hear what he was saying.

"I will assign you all partners on this project," Mr. Light said, "Karen Beecher and Victor Stone, Kitten Moth and Barbara Gordon, Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson and…" All of the girls in the class started raising their hands to be partnered up with the school playboy. _Not me._ I thought. _I already have enough drama in my life for him to be my partner._ I'm probably the only girl in this school the guy hasn't slept with. I hate his guts. He walks around all high and mighty thinking that he's so perfect just because his adoptive father is a millionaire and probably spoils him. The way he looks at women is disgusting. I can't believe anyone would stoop so low and actually like Grayson. All he does is spend a little money on them and then gets into their pants. Once he gets what he wants, he dumps the girl. Everyone knows this, and every girl thinks that they're going to be the one who changes him, but they don't. I don't think he'll ever change and anyone who thinks he will is just stupid he's basically a man whore.

"Ms. Anders, since you were so late to come into class and you are the only girl who didn't raise your hand, I take it you don't like Mr. Grayson?" He asked in front of the whole class. _As if I wasn't already socially awkward._ I thought.

The whole class turned to look at me. I swear some of these girls are boring wholes into my head. I just sat there praying that I was still sleeping.

"Ms. Anders?" Mr. Light asked grabbing my attention, "I take it you don't like Mr. Grayson, correct?" He asked. Grayson smirked at me. _Me! He smirked at ME! What did I do?_

"No, I don't like him. I think that he's a pompous ass jerk who only goes out with women to get into their pants. Not that I went out with him because I'm probably the only girl in this school smart enough to keep my distance from guys like him," I said staring right at Mr. Light.

The girls gasped. Some boys looked shocked and other boys smirked at me. I knew very well that most guys don't like Grayson either for basically stealing all of the girls from them.

"Wow! That little lady sure knows her way with words!" Vic said laughing. Then everyone started laughing, even Mr. Light. I don't really laugh that much or smile really but I turned to Grayson and smirked at him. He looked back at me shocked.

"How could that slut say something like that to my poor Richie-poo!" Kitten shrieked.

"Okay first of all, I doubt you guys are dating by the way he's staring at you in disgust," I said to Kitten. I stood up and started walking towards her, "Second of all, your voice is really irritating me so can you like, stop yelling. And third of all, who the hell do you think you're calling a slut, because it sure as hell isn't me. Look at what you're wearing. You're like a fucking Barbie doll. At least I don't walk around the school in neon pink blinding people with my clothes. I'm pretty sure you're a slut because you flash you boobs out to every guy in the school and if that doesn't work, you bribe them with your loads of money. So shut up ho!" I yelled furiously. She stared back at me in surprise. By then, everyone was laughing. Mr. Light was laughing so hard he had to drink some water to cool him down. Even Grayson was laughing. Honestly everyone hates Kitten but is too afraid cuss her out. I ain't afraid of her. She can use her money and try to dig up dirt about me and tell the whole school. I don't care. I mean honestly, I have nothing to lose.

"As much as I enjoyed that, class is about to end so everyone get ready to go. Ms. Anders your partner for the project is going to be Mr. Grayson," He said while still chuckling.

"Shit," I grumbled as I got ready to leave. _I was wrong. This day could get worse._

 **This is the end of Chapter one tell me what you guys think of it.**

 **Thanks**

 **-Ethiopian0909**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm going to continue this story. So here are the characters:**

 **Richard (Dick) Grayson/Robin: School Playboy/millionaire**

 **Korina (Kori) Anders/Starfire: quiet girl in the background**

 **Barbara (Babs) Gordon/batgirl: Dick's on again off again girlfriend**

 **Victor (Vic) Stone/Cyborg: School jock/best friends with Dick and Gar**

 **Karen (Bee) Beecher/Bumblebee: Head cheerleader/ Vic's girlfriend**

 **Garfield (Gar) Logan/Beastboy: Class clown/ best friends with Vic and "Rae"**

 **Rachel "Rae" Roth/Raven: Goth/ best friends with Gar and Bee**

 **Wallace (Wally) West/Kid Flash: Other class clown/ best friends with Gar**

 **Jenifer (Jenny) Hex/Jinx: Kind of goth/Wally's girlfriend**

 **Katrina (Kitten) Moth/Kitten: School slut/obsessed with Dick/Hates Kori**

 **And now for chapter 2…..**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Dick's POV:**

I ran out of the class following her. I knew I shouldn't, but something about her intrigued me. No one usually talks to Kitten like that, let alone me. I wanted to know what was up with this chick. Anyone who stands up to Kitten is cool in my book.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled trying to catch up with her.

She looked my way and then glared at me. "If you're here to make me take back what I said, I'm not going to so fuck off!" She yelled walking to her locker.

Wow! This girl must have issues. She's practically mad at the whole world. I jogged towards her. "That's not why I'm following you. I wanted to ask you-"

"If you're asking to get in my pants, the answer is no," she said putting her physics book in her locker.

"No, don't flatter yourself," I said noticing that my arrogant side was starting to show off.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She mumbled a quick "Whatever" as she took out her math book. "Then why are you following me. You know you don't really have to talk to me until we start the project, right. You can just go back to your jock and cheerleader friends," She said closing her locker.

"Do you want to do the project at my house?" I asked changing the subject.

"No way! I'm smart enough to not be anywhere near your bedroom let alone your house. We can do it at my place," She said. She stared at the floor. She looked like she was in deep thought. "Just keep your distance from my older sister. Trust me when I say she's not the type of person you want to be around," she said. She looked serious and I was just going to nod but I just had to say something.

"Why you're afraid I'll hook up with her instead of you?" I smirked. I soon learned that I should have just kept my mouth shut. She was staring daggers at me.

"Fine! Go near if you want. But if your wallet goes missing, don't say I didn't warn you," She side.

"God! It's just a joke, Anders. Do you have to take everything so seriously?" I yelled back.

She glared at me and said, "Whatever." Her hoodie started slipping off and she pulled it back over her head before I got to see her face and walked away.

 **XXX**

Turns out Kori and I have the same class after physics. I walk into Algebra and see Kori sitting in the back of the class. I went and sat down at my seat. I turned around and saw Kori's head on her desk. _Either she's bored and doesn't want to do math or she fell asleep._ I thought. _Well there's only one way to find out._

"Kori" I whispered.

No response.

"Kori" I whispered a little louder.

No response.

"ANDERS!" I yelled impatiently.

Kori rose her head and looked around confused. Then she saw me and she looked behind me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Mr. Grayson, is there a reason for why you and Ms. Anders are talking while I'm trying to teach a class?" Ms. Rouge, our Algebra teacher asked.

"Um, no?" I asked confused.

"Ms. Anders is there a reason you and Mr. Grayson were talking?" Ms. Rouge questioned Kori while walking near her. _I bet she's gonna rat me out. I know she doesn't like me._ I thought.

Kori looked Ms. Rouge straight in her eyes and said, "Yes, Mr. Light wanted Dick and I to work on a project and we were picking a place to study. Won't happen again, Ms. Rouge,"

Ms. Rouge looked skeptical at first but said, "Okay, but next time make sure you talk about physics in physics class, okay?"

"Okay," Kori and I said together.

Ms. Rouge walked back to the front of the class. Some kids were still staring back at Kori and I. _Thank you_ I mouthed. She nodded at me and faced the front of the classroom staring at the ground. _She sure is sleepy._ I thought. I sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

 **XXX**

 **Kori's POV:**

I walked into the cafeteria tired as hell. Komi had a party last night. _Again!_ I barely got any sleep. _I wonder how Ryan's first day of school is. I hope it's better than mine._ I grabbed an apple and went to the outside tables. Instead of sitting at a table like any normal person, I like walking around near the grassy school soccer field alone, away from all the idiotic teenagers that go to this school. I hate being near other students especially during lunch. Everyone is sitting down laughing with their friends. It just reminds me of what I don't have. _Happiness or friends._ I used to though. My friends are all either dead by the explosion, fighting Gordanians in our planet's war, or taken by the Citadel and being tortured like I was.

I stopped near a tree for some shade. I took a bite of my apple when I heard someone come up from behind me. Doing what I was trained for stood up and went into fighting stance. I know that no one ever comes to the field to eat so someone was obviously following me.

"Jeez, Kori chill it's just me!" Dick said. _Great, the only time I get alone this guy comes and ruins the silence._

I noticed a few people were behind him and asked, "Grayson, who are they?"

"Oh, because we're going to be working with each other for a few months I figured you should meet my friends," He said like it was common sense. I thought everyone knew I don't like people at this school.

I put my guard up knowing not to get to close to anyone. I can't handle the pain of losing someone ever again. "You guys this is Kori," Dick said pointing to me.

"Hey little lady!"

"Sup dude!"

"Hey girl!"

"What up!"

"Hey"

"Hello"

"Kori, this is Vic, Gar, Karen, Wally, Jenny, and Rachel," Dick said pointing to each person.

"Hi" I said giving a small wave. These people seemed okay. Although if they're Grayson's friends, something is obviously wrong with them.

We stood there making small talk, but I felt a pair of eyes staring at me the whole time. I turned to look at Rachel. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ She looked like she was trying to get a read on me.

We stood there staring at each other until Gar cleared his throat. "Are you guys, like, having an intense staring contest or something?" Gar asked. Rachel looked at Gar and mumbled, " _Idiot"_ and I looked at the ground.

I know that it is not good to show any weakness or fear so I stared right back at Rachel. _What the hell is she doing? Why is she staring at me like that?_

Dick looked at me and then said, "Hey Rachel can we talk real quick?" Dick asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said walking away with Dick.

 _This is going to be a long day._

 **XXX**

 **Rachel's POV:**

Dick and I walked near the stands when he asked me, "What are you doing? If you were trying to get a read on her you weren't that subtle," Dick said.

"There's something wrong with that girl, Dick. I couldn't get a read off of her. It's like she blocks herself off of the world. Plus, who wears a baggy hoodie with the hood over their head the whole day. I'm telling you, she's hiding something, Dick. Something she doesn't want anyone to know," I said looking at Dick. I'm actually seriously concerned for this girl but at the same time I don't like her.

"Okay, I'll find out about her somehow. I'm going to her house later to work on the project, so I'll find out more about her later. Are you sure?" Dick asked.

"Positive, Dick. I'm not saying she's like a villain or something, but I sense that she had a bad past that still affects her. I think if anything, we should try to be friends with her. You know, be close to her so she has someone to talk to incase she wants to talk to a friend," I said

"Okay," Dick said as we walked back to the group.

"Kori?" I said looking at her.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I shouldn't have stared at you. I kind of zoned out. I was wrong and I'm sorry. But I have to ask, why are you wearing a baggy hoodie, and why are you always covering your face with a hood?" I asked.

"The heat doesn't bother me. I'm used to this temperature," She said like it was the most obvious thing on the world.

I looked at her confused. This girl really made no sense to me at all.

"Dude, can we see what you look like?" Gar asked getting excited.

"Sure, whatever," she said as she took her hoodie off to reveal her face.

 **XXX**

 **Dick's POV:**

What I saw under her hoodie was something that shocked me. Kori was beautiful. She had the greenest eyes ever. They looked like a pool of emerald. You could stare at her all day. She had bright red hair that kind of reminded me of fire. And she was really tan. One look at her and you can tell she wasn't from anywhere near here.

"Did you like get a tan or is that your actual skin color?" Jenny asked.

"It is my actual skin color, and before anyone asks this is my actual eye and hair color. I don't have contacts on and my hair isn't dyed. Everything's all natural," Kori said.

"Finally! I'm not the only red head in the group anymore. I was getting so lonely!" Wally said running to Kori and hugging her.

Everyone laughed at Wally. Kori looked shocked at how quickly Wally ran and hugged her. Once Wally let go of Kori, everyone started asking her questions. I was surprised by how she didn't mind at all. She's usually short-tempered or at least Kitten and I.

"Why do you always hide your face if you look so gorgeous, girl?" Karen asked.

"Because I don't like attention that much. Plus, I know how guys are. I don't have time for perverted guys staring at me. Sadly, I get a lot of attention in P.E. I can't deal with guys staring at me or girls glaring at me. If you guys couldn't tell, I get really confrontational," Kori said.

"Man, we could tell by the way you creamed Dick and Kitten!" Wally said laughing.

Everyone, including me started laughing. I looked at Kori and saw a light smile. I could tell that she probably didn't smile or laugh a lot.

"Where are you from, originally?" Rachel asked curiously.

Kori paused for a second. She kind of looked hurt but she quickly changed and said emotionlessly, "I'm from a small country that's not on any map. You wouldn't know it."

"Try us," I said.

She looked at me quickly then looked at ground and shuffled her feet. Rachel looked at me briefly before looking back at Kori. _Did I say something wrong?_ "I'm from a small island south of Cuba," She said looking back at Rachel. _That was definitely a lie._

Gar being the idiot he is, believed Kori and said, "Cool, dude. That explains why you look so exotic."

"Yeah," Kori said dragging the word.

Karen sensing the tension and quickly changed the subject saying, "Kori you shouldn't let men be the reason for hiding in your clothes. You're honestly gorgeous," Karen said nicely.

"Thanks. It's not really the only reason, but yeah you're right," Kori said calmly, not really into the new conversation.

The bell rang and we all started walking towards the school. That's when I noticed the apple in Kori's hand. She barely ate it, and she had no tray so I'm guessing that apple was all she was planning to eat. _Is she poor?_ She had only taken one bite of it. Everyone else already ate by the time we met up with Kori.

As if she knew what I was thinking, Kori looked at me and then back at her apple. She quickly finished it and threw it away. Before going in, she pulled the hoodie back over her head.

 **XXX**

 **Tell me how you guys feel. Oh and if you couldn't already tell, this is a high school fanfic and they do have powers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that this is so late. I've been getting ready for school and later I got very sick could barely get up out of bed. I'm still sick, but I feel better now. I went to the hospital last week and found out I have pneumonia so I'll probably have to write a little at a time. Again, I'm so sorry and I'll try to write more often. Hope you guys can forgive me. Thank you r0bstarfan13** **and AngiMK for your positive reviews** **. Oh, and I also noticed that I haven't put up a disclaimer yet so… So here are the characters and the disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own dc, teen titans, or anything really. What can I say? I'm a kid.**

 **Richard (Dick) Grayson/Robin: School Playboy/millionaire**

 **Korina (Kori) Anders/Starfire: quiet girl in the background**

 **Barbara (Babs) Gordon/batgirl: Dick's on again off again girlfriend**

 **Victor (Vic) Stone/Cyborg: School jock/best friends with Dick and Gar**

 **Karen (Bee) Beecher/Bumblebee: Head cheerleader/ Vic's girlfriend**

 **Garfield (Gar) Logan/Beastboy: Class clown/ best friends with Vic and "Rae"**

 **Rachel "Rae" Roth/Raven: Goth/ best friends with Gar and Bee**

 **Wallace (Wally) West/Kid Flash: Other class clown/ best friends with Gar**

 **Jenifer (Jenny) Hex/Jinx: Kind of goth/Wally's girlfriend**

 **Katrina (Kitten) Moth/Kitten: School slut/obsessed with Dick/Hates Kori**

 **Xavier Red/ Red X: Other school playboy/enemies with Dick**

 **And now for chapter 3…..**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Vic's POV:**

When I walked into P.E., I saw Dick standing by the bleachers waiting for Gar, Wally, and I.

"Hey Dick!" I said in my usually loud, cheery tone.

I guess he didn't hear me because he was staring at something straight behind me.

"Yo Dick! Are you deaf?" I asked. I was now standing right next to him.

"Hey what is Dick staring at?" Wally said as Gar and him started walking towards us.

I looked in the direction Dick was staring at and saw Kori walking out of the girls' locker room wearing shorts and a light emerald green t-shirt that matched her eye color. She wasn't wearing that baggy hoodie anymore and I noticed that most boys were staring at her. Every boy that approached her, she flicked them off.

"Hey, Dick. You know you're drooling, right?" Gar said chuckling.

"Why's Dick drooling?" Bee said as she walked towards me.

"He's staring at Kori with shorts," I said.

"Knock it off!" Rachel yelled at Dick as she slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dick asked finally snapping out of his gaze on Kori.

"Dick, you're drooling for God's sake! I swear if you do anything to her I'll snap your neck," I said warningly.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Kori and she sure as hell doesn't like me. And I was not drooling! Dick Grayson does not drool looking at girls. It's the other way around!" Dick said looking at me.

"You keep telling yourself that, Dick," Bee said as I wrapped my arm around her.

I never really liked Dick's playboy ways. It's stupid and immature. He has a different girl in his bed every day. I really hope he won't be like this forever because sometimes, it's just disgusting to watch him hit on girls. He hits on like six girls a day. Dick and I have had fights because I tell him that he shouldn't be a playboy. Of course, being the thickheaded person he is says that there's nothing wrong with having a little fun.

I know I just met Kori today, but I feel I should protect her from Dick. She seems like she already has a lot of things on her plate and doesn't want to be with no playboy. Plus, I know that Dick has a thing for redheads.

While everyone was warning Dick to leave Kori alone, I noticed Xavier approach Kori.

"AW, HELL NO!" I yelled as I saw Xavier talking to Kori and Kori trying to walk away. He was blocking her way and she couldn't get past him.

I looked back at the group and everyone looked furious. We started walking towards Kori.

 **XXX**

 **Kori's POV:**

"Hey Cutie," Some guy said to me.

"My name's not _Cutie_ it's Kori and fuck off I'm not interested," I said trying to walk away. Does every guy in the school have to be so damn annoying?

"Hey, not so fast! I barely talked to you and you're walking away already? You don't even know my name or my number!" This creep says blocking my way. _Where the hell is the coach!_

"I don't want to know your fucking name and I don't want your number because I plan on not talking to you. Now get out of my fucking way!" I yelled shoving him and trying to walk away.

"Okay well my name is Xavi-" He started.

"Didn't I just say I wasn't interested? Take a hint. I don't like you. I don't want to know your name and I sure as hell don't want your number! I don't like you! And I can tell you have a big ego cause you won't quit bugging me. You're probably like Grayson; you have loads of money and girls fawning over you but guess what? I don't give a fuck!" I yelled in his face.

That's when I noticed there was a crowd of people hearing what I said. I heard Vic saying, "That's what's up little lady!" and Bee saying, "You go girl!" People around us were clapping. I smirked at whoever this guy is and he just looked back at me and smirked. _What the hell is wrong with this guy?_

Then he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. I'm not backing down. I like my girls feisty. I'll see you when we're alone. Bye Cutie." And walked away.

 _What the fuck was up with this guy!_

"Good job showing Xavier who's boss!" Gar said patting my back.

All of Dick's friends surrounded me and were giving me praises.

"It was nothing really," I said. I honestly do this kind of thing all the time so I didn't really expect praises.

All of a sudden the coach blew his whistle signaling for everyone to come to him. _Oh so now the coach decides to show up!_

"Listen up! We're going to run a mile outside. Let's go!" He yelled walking to the door.

 **XXX**

I could easily be the fastest person her and do this whole mile is less than a second, but then people would know I'm not human, so I tried to run at the same speed as Dick's friends. Wally was obviously the fastest person in the school because he easily out ran everyone.

"You could tell Wally's fast," Dick said. I guess he noticed me watching Wally in amazement. _I must admit, he's faster than most humans I've seen._

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I'm faster," I said not really thinking.

"Oh, really?" Vic said joining the conversation.

Noticing I couldn't back out now, I just said "Yeah, I'm faster."

"Okay we'll see about that," Dick said.

"Yo, Wally slow down we wanna talk to you!" Vic said yelling ahead at Wally.

Wally ran towards us and said, "Yeah _?" He wasn't even out of breath! This is crazy! I never knew that some humans can run so fast and not get out of breath!_

"Kori thinks that she's fast enough to beat you in a race!" Dick said looking at me.

"Oh, really? Okay then let's see who finishes this race first!" Wally said.

"Fine, but don't cry when I win," I said.

"Not a chance," Wally said smirking.

"Okay you two stop bragging. On your mark, get set GO!" Vic yelled.

I ran but tried not to go to fast. I didn't want anyone to think my speed was too fast to be a human's. I have to say though that Wally is faster than I thought. He was catching up to me with ease. I started increasing my speed and so did Wally. Everyone behind us was either chanting my name or Wally's name.

"Wow! You're fast!" Wally yelled looking at me.

"So are you!" I said. "But just so you'll know, I'm going to win!" I yelled back. We were running so fast and the wind was blowing so hard that we had to yell to hear each other.

I saw the end of the mile and gave one final push to win. I won!

"WHAT?" Wally said as he finished.

"How? What?" Wally asked confused.

"I can tell no one has ever beaten you in a race, right?" I asked.

Wally shook his head.

"She beat Wally?" Dick asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, guys she beat me. At first, I tried to go easy on her, but I noticed she was really fast so I ran faster and she still beat me!" Wally said.

I noticed Rachel looking at me in surprise and just gave her a light smile. Wally was surprised that I beat him. He went on and on saying that I must have cheated or something because there was no way in the world that I could have beat him. _There's actually no way in the world that he or anyone on this planet could beat me._

I looked at Wally and said, "What? I told you I was going to win didn't I?"

"Oh Wally just has a bruised ego, that's all," Jenny said hugging her boyfriend.

"Yeah, okay well I'm gonna go dress out," I said walking back inside.

 **XXX**

 **Dick's POV:**

After talking to the group about how Kori was probably a little too fast to be normal (which I didn't believe anything was wrong with Kori), I walked to the boys' locker room and dressed out. I waited outside the girls' locker room, but she never came out. _Where is she? How am I supposed to go to her house if she won't take me there? Maybe she's getting ready to go?_

I walked out of the gym and went to my locker. I got everything I thought I probably needed to start the project and walked around looking for Kori. I didn't know where her locker was so I was practically walking in circles. Soon, I saw Kori, hoodie on, standing at her locker, taking out her physics book. The only way I noticed her was because she was wearing a dark green hoodie in a hallway full of people wearing brighter colors.

I walked up to her and said, "Hey, Kori. I was looking for you. You left really fast."

"Because I wanted to get out of the gym. It's really smelly and is full with sweaty guys showing off to the girls. It's disgusting, and it's really stupid how every girl at this school seems to fawn over smelly guys," Kori said closing her locker.

"What about smelly guys?" A guy with red hair and green eyes asked walking towards Kori. He looked like an exact copy of Kori except slightly taller and him being a guy.

"Nothing, Ryan," Kori said as she hugged him, "How was your first day of school?"

"Shitty," this Ryan said, "How about yours?"

"Stupid teacher. Stupid project. Stupid school," Kori mumbled.

"So basically everything's okay." Ryan said shrugging and wrapping his arm around Kori's shoulders.

"Ahem!" I said noticing that I wasn't being noticed at all.

"So Kori, who is this guy?" this 'Ryan' person said smiling down at Kori.

I could already tell that these two had a lot of differences. For one, this Ryan guy seems to smile more and be more outgoing while Kori hides in her sweatshirt.

"Ryan, this is Dick Grayson. Dick this is my younger brother, Ryan. You guys are probably going to see a lot of each other," Kori said introducing us to one another.

"Dick Grayson. Hmm, where have I heard this name before?" Ryan said while trying to pull Kori closer to him and away from me. _So, I guess he's the protective younger brother type. He's got nothing to worry about. I don't like her, and she definitely doesn't like me._ I thought to myself.

"Wait, Dick Grayson. As in THE DICK GRAYSON!" Ryan yelled as we started walking to whatever direction Kori lives in. "Kori, what the hell! Why is he with you and why are we taking him to where we live? Please don't tell me you guys are together. You know who he is, don't you?"

Ryan started yelling and asking questions but before he could go any farther Kori said in a calm and even voice, "Ryan, calm down. I know who he is. Stop worrying, I don't even like him that way. The only reason why he's walking with us is because we have a physics project and we got assigned partners. And honestly, it's better if he comes to our place rather than me going to his, right?"

"Yeah, okay fine! But if he tries anything… tell me and I'll make sure he wishes he didn't," Ryan said cracking his knuckles. "Hey Kori, take your hoodie off. We're almost there and you know how Komi is."

Kori took her hoodie off as we continued walking. I couldn't stop myself from turning every few seconds to see her face. Her green eyes sparkled. And her tan skin looked flawless. _What can I say? She's really beautiful._

"Wait, Kori," Ryan said while freezing in front of an apartment building in the bad side of the city. He nudged Kori and then looked over to me but stilling speaking to Kori saying, "What about Komi and him. Surely they'll be trouble."

"Well, there's nothing we can do," Kori said starting to look a little pale.

Ryan dangled his keys as he approached Kori and his apartment door, "Well it's now or never!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back again with chapter 4. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and everyone who is writing their reviews. Everyone is so positive, so thank you for that. Well here's the disclaimer and the main characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing (Please don't sue me!)**

 **Richard (Dick) Grayson/Robin: School Playboy/millionaire**

 **Korina (Kori) Anders/Starfire: quiet girl in the background**

 **Barbara (Babs) Gordon/batgirl: Dick's on again off again girlfriend**

 **Victor (Vic) Stone/Cyborg: School jock/best friends with Dick and Gar**

 **Karen (Bee) Beecher/Bumblebee: Head cheerleader/ Vic's girlfriend**

 **Garfield (Gar) Logan/Beastboy: Class clown/ best friends with Vic and "Rae"**

 **Rachel "Rae" Roth/Raven: Goth/ best friends with Gar and Bee**

 **Wallace (Wally) West/Kid Flash: Other class clown/ best friends with Gar**

 **Jenifer (Jenny) Hex/Jinx: Kind of goth/Wally's girlfriend**

 **Katrina (Kitten) Moth/Kitten: School slut/obsessed with Dick/Hates Kori**

 **Xavier Red/ Red X: Other school playboy/enemies with Dick**

 **Oh, before I start the story I wanna say that I'll probably have a few grammar areas here and there. Can you blame me, not that good in (English) Language Arts. Well most people don't read this part anyways so let me just stop dragging on and on and begin. And now for chapter 4….. (Enjoy!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Dick's POV:**

Well this was not what I was expecting at all. This place is a disaster. It looks like a tornado just came into Kori's place. As soon as Ryan opened the door I was hit with a strong smell of cigarettes and alcohol. _I didn't know the Anders' smoked. You know now that I think of it Kori does have a faint cigarette smell on her sweatshirt. Does she smoke? But she kind of also smells like coffee._ I then noticed that this place is filled with smoking teens with red polo cups in their hands.

Suddenly, I saw someone approaching us with long purple hair and purple eyes. She was walking with a guy with blond hair and green eyes, one arm wrapped around her waist. **(AN: For those of you thinking that this matches Gar's description, it's not Gar. I would never do that! I'm offended! Just kidding!)** "Kori we have guests go change. Ryan stop grimacing like that. You're not intimidating anyone," the girl said slightly slurring.

"Stop faking," Kori muttered under her breath. I could tell that the girl didn't hear it but Ryan did and he started staring at the girl. His expression changing from angry to hurt.

"Yeah, whatever," Kori mumbled while she grabbed my hand as her and Ryan started walking to the direction of her room.

"That's my Kori. It looks like you already found a guy on the first day of school. Nice to see you living a little thing I call life more. Go take him to your room but don't be so loud you dirty girl!" the girl said. Then she started walking closer to me. She grazed my shoulder as she walked past me. "Wow, Kori you found a guy that's loaded." She was holding a wallet that kind of looked mine. She pulled out a driver's license and then said, "Wow, Kori! Dick Grayson as in THE DICK GRAYSON! You hit the jackpot! You guys won't have to work for at least 3 moths with this money! Good catch!" She said while waving the wallet around in front of Kori's face and smiling. _Wait a minute! That's my wallet, and MY CREDIT CARDS AND CASH! Is she trying to steal from me!_

I looked over at Kori and saw her face. _She isn't going to do anything about this. Fine then I will!_ I could feel my blood boiling as I took a step towards the girl. The guy that was standing with the girl saw what I was doing and held me back. "Don't you dare go near her!" He yelled as he grabbed me from behind. _I'm not supposed to start a fight but if that's what he wants, fine by me._

I got out of his grip and turned to face him, "Nice try but you have no idea who you're picking a fight with!" I yelled at the guy. _Who the hell is this freak and why is at Kori's apartment? More importantly, who I this girl? Well she's obviously a pickpocket and she did it with such ease I didn't notice until she had my wallet until she waved it around in front of Kori and Ryan._

"Stop this Gabe!" Kori yelled from behind Gabe. I hadn't noticed that she moved. My eyes widened as she grabbed him and stared angrily into his eyes. Whatever she did obviously scared Gabe enough to back away from Kori saying sorry.

"X'hal, Komi give me the wallet. I don't have time for this. You know if you steal from _him_ there'll be cops all over this place and we don't want that now, do we?"

"Fine, whatever. You're no fun at all! Next time you pull something like this, I'll kill you, and you know that right?" Komi said glaring at Kori as she approached her giving her my wallet.

"Like to see you try, Komi. We both know that you can't kill me even if you tried," Kori said angrily pushing Komi out of her way as she pulled me and Ryan to her room.

As we passed Komi, she muttered, "Bitch."

"Slut," Kori muttered in response as we left the living room.

 _What the hell is up with these people! Maybe I should search their names on the bat computer. This is going to be a long night!_

 **X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

 **Kori's POV:**

"I swear Ryan, one day she's gonna wish she doesn't treat us like this all the time!" I said pacing around my room. I noticed that I was still wearing my sweatshirt.

"Ugh! I gotta change now!" I said looking down at my clothes. Ryan and I exchanged glances and then looked down at Dick who had grown accustomed to my floor. He was now laying down on the floor looking up at me.

"Here's your wallet," I said throwing his wallet to him. He caught it with ease. I've gotta say he has amazing reflexes. I thought humans were slow creatures, but between Wally and Dick, they are kind of fast for ordinary humans

"Thanks," Dick mumbled looking inside his wallet.

"She took 200 dollars but that's probably nothing to you since you're loaded," I said.

"How did you know?" Dick asked surprised that I knew, "I didn't even finish counting to see how much money was missing."

 _Shit! I shouldn't have said that! What do I say now?_

"Oh, um that's because I mean it's pretty obvious. I was watching her hand while she was looking at your credit card and I saw her sneak 200 dollars," I said shrugging it off. _He won't suspect a thing._

"Oh, okay," Dick said putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"Well, I'm gonna go change. Ryan you should probably go change before Komi sees you," I said walking into my closet.

"Okay, I'll be back," Ryan said walking out of my room.

"I'm gonna change in my closet. I swear if you even think about opening the door, you're trouble. Don't leave this room if you want to keep your money."

"Okay, okay," Dick said.

I closed the door and looked for some clothes to wear.

 **X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

 **Dick's POV:**

A few seconds after Kori closed her closet door, I heard two people talking outside of the door. They sounded like they were arguing. I leaned closer into the door to hear the conversation.

"I saw Dick Grayson walk into this room. I'll knock him out and you take his wallet, okay?" one guy asked.

"Are you crazy Kori's in there, you know she'll beat our asses. I'm surprised she didn't hear us yet, you know she has crazy good hearing," another guy said.

"We'll just have to take our chances. Komi told us to and orders are orders, Josh," The first guy said.

"I'd rather not be on Kori's bad side, Nick. She's crazy and has anger issues. Remember that one time when Andrew snuck up on her and tried to kiss her. She got so mad, she punched him to the wall and it left a dent! Going in her room is a suicide mission!" this Josh guy exclaimed.

 _There's no way Kori could have done that! I mean I know she gets mad quite easily, but she can't be that strong. Could she? I mean she did already prove that she was faster than any regular person by beating Wally in a race. Could she be that strong, too? Rachel was right. There's something that isn't right about her. Could she be a metahuman, like Wally or maybe she isn't even human! Could she be a problem in the future? Bruce isn't going to like this. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. Yeah, I'll just find out by searching the Justice League database._

"How about we take it while Kori goes out with Ryan for dinner? She won't be with him then. She'll probably leave him here to go grab dinner with Ryan," Nick said.

"No, she'll probably take him with them. She's not stupid, Nick. She won't leave a rich playboy in this place. Komi has her parties at night and Kori and Ryan leave during that time. Do you honestly think she'll leave him here at night? This place'll be full with drugs, alcohol, babes, and every single one of us are gang members, she knows that," Josh said.

 _Gang members! Kori has gang members partying in her apartment? Is she part of a gang? No she wouldn't. She may not be the best person but she fights for what's right. She isn't a thug like the rest of them._

"If you keep shooting down all my ideas, what do you think 'Mr. Smart-Guy!" Nick yelled.

"I'll seduce her and then you-"

"Are you crazy? You, seduce her? She doesn't date. She hates us all and she hates that there are gang members in her apartment. She hates Komi's wild parties. She hates all the drugs, sex, and alcohol that goes on in this place. And most of all, she hates her sister! She hates everyone and everything, and you want to go seduce her? No, man! Now that's a suicide mission!" Nick exclaimed, "I'm surprised Grayson even here with her. She hates playboys and anyone who treats women like he does. I'm honestly surprised he didn't come here with a black eye or a broken nose. If he tries anything with her though, she'll beat the shit out of him. I guess she's holding the anger in. Talk about a blast from the past. Wow, just her luck to have to work with someone who only thinks about money, sex, and babes. This must be hard for her to keep it all in."

 _Seduce, anger, past, sex? What do all these things have to do with Kori?_

"You know Kori is really beautiful. If she didn't always have a hood over her head, she would have tons of men lusting over her. Too bad she had a traumatic past and is crazy strong, she would have been fun to play with," Josh said.

"I agree," Nick said.

 _Okay, now I'm pissed. How dare they talk about Kori like that? She's different…. Wait! She had a traumatic past? I ought to beat these punks up._ I was just about to open the door and show them a piece of my mind when I saw Kori walk out of the closet. _Damn! She's so hot!_ She walked out wearing some black leather jeans, a white worn-out t-shirt that says 'Stay the hell away from me if you want to live,' and a black leather jacket. She had her hair in a tight high ponytail and was wearing an expensive looking watch that I could tell that it couldn't have been hers. I couldn't stop staring at her face, though. I'm lucky I'm wearing my sunglasses or she would see me with a dazed expression.

"Grayson stop staring! Let's just start this project." Kori said looking impatient as she rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

 _How'd she know?_

 **XX_XX XXX_XXX XXX_XXX XXX_XXX XXX_XXX XXX_XXX XXX_XXX XX_XX**

 **(Still…) Dick's POV:**

About four hours passed when I started to get hungry. I looked over at Kori, who was still writing a few notes from our textbook that will help us with the project. I looked down at my watch, it's a little ten p.m. It's really loud with Komi's party going, but luckily it's not that loud in Kori's room. _Whew, I'm starving!_ My stomach growled lightly.

Kori stopped writing and looked up at me, "Oh, sorry!" I said.

"No it's my fault you haven't eaten dinner yet of course you'd get hungry," Kori stood up and stretched out her hand to help me up. "Usually, Ryan and I go out for dinner around 11 o'clock."

At the mention of his name, Ryan walked in the room panting. He, too, had changed. He was now wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt that said 'So, what? Shit happens! Ain't my problem!' He said, "Kori, Dick let's get out of here these people are driving me crazy!"

"We were just about to call you," Kori said calmly as she and Ryan walked towards the window, "Come on, Grayson let's go."

I wondered why we weren't going towards Kori's door when I saw her open the window and saw Ryan jump out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" I yelled running towards the window to see Ryan. When I looked out the window he was perfectly fine waiting on the ground, "WAIT! HOW? WHEN? WHAT?" I asked puzzled.

"You see the tree right?" Kori asked pointing to a tree not too far from us, "Just jump on the tree and slide down," Kori said like it was obvious.

I stood there frozen. _If I don't get a good grip on the tree, I could fall and die. What do I do?_

"Don't worry you won't fall," Kori said reassuring me.

She then jumped to the tree and slid down with ease. _Well it's now or never!_ I jumped to the tree and slid down landing on my butt.

"Come on, let's go," Kori said walking away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay, so here's all for now… Sorry for taking so long. I've been really busy. This can be a New Years gift to everyone out there. Thank you for everyone who's still reading this. Merry (late) Christmas or Happy Hanukkah (Happy holidays) to everyone out there! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **P.S.: Sorry for incorrect spelling or grammar… I think I typed too fast in one part and messed up some words. I corrected the ones I saw so idk if there are any other but whatever…..**

 **P.P.S.: HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
